


Who's Your Favourite Person?

by SittingOnACornflake



Series: My Starrison Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's mindblowing i know, just fluff here there and everywhere, my workpage was getting messy so i turned this into a series, seriously only george could make me spend time gardening, welcome to day 4, where i make ringo voice my own doubts about gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: 1970. George is gardening. Ringo assists him and reflects on how things have changed since they met.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: My Starrison Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Who's Your Favourite Person?

**Author's Note:**

> The themes for Day 4 were gardening and photography but I only chose the first because I don't know any words related to photography even in French.
> 
> ALSO Long-Haired Lady deserves more love please. This song makes me daydream every time I listen to it!
> 
> Anyway. You're not here to read my rambling so enjoy!

George delicately removes the sprout from its pot. He sets it in the little hole he's already dug, then adds soil around the roots. His movements are slow and controlled as he firms the soil with his fingertips. His face is relaxed and content.

_This is not the man I've fallen in love with,_ Ringo thinks.

“Pass me the gentians, please,” George instructs him.

Ringo gazes back at the bunch of flowers George has brought back from the garden centre. They are all of different colours and shapes. Ringo knows nothing about flowers.

“Which ones are they?”

“The little blue ones,” George replies without tearing his gaze from his job.

Ringo finally spots the flowers and hands them to George, all the while thinking, _when I fell in love with him George didn’t have a clue about flowers. If anyone had told him he'd be gardening, even once, in ten years' time, he'd have laughed like crazy._

Ringo observes George as he plants the gentians. Giving them soil and water, taking care of them. Sometimes his hair falls in front of his eyes. To get rid of the unruly locks, he has that little movement that looks a bit like a shrug and that Ringo finds incredibly endearing, if not sexy.

George's hair has never been so long. It seems to get longer every day, and for the tenth time that week Ringo thinks, _when I met him he used to style his hair, then we all got a bowl cut. Eventually our hair reached our shoulders, but this ..._ This mane of hair cascading on George’s back, shiny and soft to the touch, Ringo's never seen anything like it. _George has changed._

As if to agree, George begins to hum. It's one of his new songs. A song about God and the impossibility to see Him. Yes, it's about love, but still, it's nothing like from the first songs he wrote. _I didn’t fall in love with this man who's so calm about everything and who looks like he's got all the answers within himself,_ Ringo thinks.

“Why are you so silent?” George asks, finally turning on his heels.

They are facing each over, both still crouched. George searches his face, trying to find something. Ringo doesn’t know what it is, yet George seems to find it. After a couple of seconds, his lover’s eyes wrinkle and he grins. The warmth of his smile still makes Ringo's heart flutter a bit, and _at least this hasn’t changed, this will always be the same._

“You’re my favourite person in the world,” Ringo says. It feels good to say it.

If possible, George’s smile widens. “I’d kiss you if I could, but my hands are covered in dirt,” he says, holding them up as if he needed to prove it.

His left hand has rough pads at the fingertips. All the dirt in the world couldn’t hide that. His right hand has long, well taken care of nails, since he uses them to strum. Later, George will carefully scrub them before taking his guitar, like he does every day.

_If I met him only now, I maybe wouldn’t fall in love with him. He's not exactly the same as he was when we met – but I’m not the same either. We changed together. And we wouldn’t have changed this way if we hadn’t been together all the while._

George focuses his attention on his beloved flowers again. Ringo picks them up one by one as the guitarist keeps naming and describing them when needed.

Ringo doesn’t have a special connection to gardening, not really. But he surely loves gardening if it means he gets to do it with George.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember what I wrote for Day 5 so it'll also be a surprise for me tomorrow :) In the meantime I hope you're all well!


End file.
